buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragowizard, Qinus Axia (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Dragowizard, Qinus Axia. "Dragowizard, Qinus Axia" or simply "Qinus Axia", is a character featured in the Future Card Buddyfight anime. They are voiced by Tetsuharu Oota (Japanese) and Joseph Girgis (English) Qinus Axia is a rather interesting character in that her gender differs between versions. In the Japanese Version, she is a transgender female. However, since transgender rights are still a major controversy in the United States, her character was modified so that she is no longer transgender and is male. Regardless of gender, Axia is depicted as having a romantic attraction towards Drum in both versions. Anime Biography (Note: Pronouns differ by sub versus dub, so pronouns were made "neutral" as to refer to both dub and sub Axia ) They are a Dragowizard hailing from Magic World. They have rather effeminate mannerisms, such as the way they speak, their hair, and the fact that they are somewhat affectionate towards those that they like. They are also a very anxious and nervous character, as seen when they escaped their case when they were to be given away as a prize in a tournament, as they were afraid that the person who would win them would treat them badly. When threatened with termination from Sofia by having their card burned and thrown overboard a cruise ship, Axia was rescued by Drum. Afterwards, they started taking a liking to Drum and desired to be their buddy, rather than a human's. They obeys Drum's wishes to stay and look after Gao while Drum goes back to Dragon World for training. Axia was pleased that Drum returned from his training and seemed to be attracted towards his Magic World form. After Drum returns, they continues to be Drum's self-proclaimed Buddy and joins Gao's quest to Sengoku Academy. When Gao faces Raremaro with his new Magic World deck, Axia is included in the deck. They are reluctant to use their skill to damage Gao but obeys, allowing Gao to fulfill the requirement to use Drum's Megablast Bunker and win the fight. After the fight, Axia congratulates Drum about his ability as a Magic World monster and becomes affectionate to him again, much to Drum's annoyance. Axia's last fight was with Gao and Drum against Kiri and Armorknight Asmodai. Wanting the same bond that Gao has with Drum, Axia left after the fight. Drum was pleased that Axia left at last, but Gao wished him luck that Axia would find his own buddy. Nicknames he has for characters: *Drum - Drumkins *Gao - Gaowow Gallery Dragowizard, Qinus Axia (Anime-NC).png|Debut Mini_Axia.PNG|Axia in mini form Azia_caring.png|Axia talking to Gao Dragon love.png|Axia being affectionate with Drum, annoying him. Capture4.png|Axia attempting a kiss Kinous Axia Attack.png|Attacking Raremaro axia.png|Axia hesitating to damage Gao. axia (2).png|Axia in love with Magician Drum Bunker Funny Drum.gif Drum and Qinus Axia SD.jpg Trivia *In Japanese version, Axia is transgender female and uses feminine pronouns. Japanese Bushiroad also uses feminine pronouns when referring her. Category:Buddy Character